The revelation
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Agent Mulder found out that Scully is a skin. The four podsters found out what the Granolith is.


****

THE: REVELATION 

E-Mail: [**adelesmith4@yahoo.com**][1]

****

Author: AlienAdele 

Category: Crossover. Roswell/X-Files + 'Search for the Fifth Alien

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. The only character I do owe is Lisa Pierce

Summary: Agent Mulder found out that Scully is a Skin. The aliens found out what the Granolith is 

Author's Note: To the fans of the two shows. You must read "Search for the fifth alien", before you can read this one. 

FEEDBACK: Please do. 

*******************************************************

ROSWELL

"Max, are you sure that Topolsky was right to assume that there is another alien hunter beside Pierce?" Liz asked. "No, all she said was that we are going to get a visit from two agents in the FBI" Isabel and the others looked at him and saw a strange calmness on his face. It was as if this doesn't bother him in the most. Tess knew that maybe it was someone they could trust, but she felt uneasy. Even though there was no threat to them she also knew that their enemies would discover that the four of them knew where the Granolith might be. She tried to persuade Max to let her contact Lisa, now that Nasedo is dead Lisa would know if this agent was to be trusted or not. Max looked at her and said, "Did you tell Lisa that her father died?" "No, I couldn't get hold of her". He looked at her and said that she must try again to get contact. Luckily the congresswoman is not there to find out about Lisa, because if she did then the other skins inside the FBI would be alerted and then they would have problems.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WASHINGTON DC

Lisa looked at her answering machine hoping that there was a message from her father, but unfortunately there was nothing. She knew that he was capable to take care of himself. He had done it for about fifty years and she knew that he could do it again. She stepped out of her office and looked at the office next to her. It was the office of the infamous Fox Mulder. She only knew him by sight, but she could feel that he might be of use to them, but then there was his partner. A little too untrusting. This agent Scully wasn't about to believe in them and why should she? Then she heard a phone conversation this Agent Mulder had with a previous agent that died in a fire. This agent was a promising member of the FBI, but as her father told her about her 'brother' that he was an alien hunter and that Agent Topolsky got in the way and was murdered by the group, she knew that it was a dangerous profession. 

She stood by the door and listened to the conversation. "Mulder, there is a group of children who needs your help. Agent Pierce is hunting them. Yes, I know that you don't know this agent, but he is dangerous. He is what is called an alien hunter, and his next target is these six. You might not want to help them, but I must say that they are very unique. In a closed compartment in my office you will find documents on this group. So when you hear this message you must know that I'm dead. Please Mulder, help them". She stood there mesmerized not knowing what to do. She knew that she must talk to this agent, but what would she tell him. Maybe, in time she would get the courage to do so. While she stood there she heard her phone ringing, hoping that it was her father she dashed towards her office. "Hello, Agent Lisa Pierce here. Oh, hi. Max. How are things there in Roswell?" She listened for a while and when she heard that her father is dead and that the skins are responsible for it. She turned pale, just when she found her family they were taken away from her. "Max, thank you for informing me. I'll ask one of the Agents here if I could come with them to Roswell" with those words she hung up.

******************************************************

ROSWELL

Max stood there with the phone in his hands and said "She's coming back, and she said that she might be coming with two agents" Maria looked at Michael and then to him and said "I just hope that it wasn't a trap?" Isabel took a strand of her hair and twisted it showing the group that she was nervous for what is about to happen. Tess sat in one of the chairs and said "Let's go to the Granolith and try to figure out what it is supposed to be". The others agreed and they left the CrashDown. Liz was the only one who was still inside the café. She knew that she must speak to Max about what happened on that night when he found Kyle and her together, but what do she tell him. She thought about countless things to say, but time and time again she didn't have the courage to say, "Max, we can't be together, because future Max told me that if we stay together it might be the end of the world". She did tell Maria about that, but she then she knew that Maria might tell Max what happened. She went to Maria's house and sat in the lounge waiting for Maria. As Maria came to sit next to her she looked at her friend and said, "I came here just to ask you to please keep quite about future Max. I don't want Max to find out why I did what I did" "You don't have to worry, I won't tell him. I know that you want it to stay a secret until you are ready to face him". "Thank you" with those words Liz left. Maria looked at her friend as she left. She quietly wished for the day that her friend would stop being so secretive towards Max, but she knew that it wasn't for her to tell her what to do. She left her room and went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. As she waited for the kettle to boil she thought about what happened, she knew that someday they would have to face the fact that they can't be together. 

*******************************************************

WASHINGTON DC 

Lisa wanted to go over to the agent and tell him that she was there to protect those six kids, especially the royal four, but she must speak alone to him. She waited an hour when she saw his partner leaving it was then that she made her move. She knocked on his door and waited for the invitation to go into the office. She knew that when her 'brother' was still alive he didn't tell every one that she was recruited to join the FBI. The only people who knew were the head of the FBI and the special group. She waited for a few minutes when she heard the invitation, as she went into the office she looked at the man. "Yes, may I help you?" "Um, I need to speak urgently to you about my brother" "Who is your brother?" Mulder wanted to know, she told him that it would be better if he sat down and as he did she told him that she was Agent Lisa Pierce and that he might have heard about her brother. He looked at her and asked, "What do you know about your brother's work?" "You might not like the answer I'm about to give to you, but I must. My 'brother's' work has something to do with a conversation I had with an agent Toplosky five months ago. She came up to my apartment and told me that my brother is hunting a group of kids whom he believed are aliens, but she also told me that he was dangerous. At first I didn't want to believe it, but then I went to Roswell and learned some startling news. He was an alien hunter and tried to kill the suspect, but I also learned something about myself. I learned that I'm actually part of the group, my brother was killed by someone who was protecting four of the kids and that person assumed the image of the agent and I also learned that I'm a hybrid".

Agent Mulder looked at the young agent in front of him and said, "What are you talking about?" Lisa looked at him and said "If you don't believe what I'm telling you, take a sample of my blood and analyze it. In there you would find the answer of the question". They went to the lab where Agent Scully was working on a preliminary report on a death they just investigated. Agent Mulder went up to her and said, "Would you please analyze this agent's blood. I think she is suffering from a virus we just investigated" "Sure" Agent Scully took a sample of Lisa's blood and placed it under the microscope "What is going on?" She asked. Mulder went over to her and asked what is going on. She directed him to the lens and as he looked at the sample Lisa said, "So you see I was telling the truth. I'm a hybrid and the group is actually under my protection now that the real protector is dead" "What are you saying?" Mulder asked. She told them that Nasedo was the one who placed a scandal on the special unit of the FBI and that he was her father. She also told him that their enemies are hunting the group. "I must go back to Roswell to speak to the leader, but you must come with me. They are waiting for you". So it was all arranged, they would leave to go to Roswell the next day. That evening she went to her apartment and while she sat in the dark room she began to think about the months she spend with her father. He told her everything that took place after she was killed on their planet. He also told her that the skins didn't like the fact that there were two protectors. He said that if he were killed they would try to get a hold on the next protector so that all the memories could be erased. That is why it is so crucial for her not to let them know who she really was. She promised him and so began the time in the FBI. The first two months inside the group she became aware that most of the alien hunters were in fact skins and that is why they wanted to get a hold on the group. They couldn't do it up front so they needed a different plan. That is why the group was established. The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and as she walked towards the phone she knew instinctively who it was. It was Max and as she answered it she told him that they would arrive late the next afternoon. She began to pack her overnight bag and placed it next to the door. She didn't want to have any problems the next day with her belongings. As she went to sleep she saw Isabel waiting for her on the dream plain " what is it, Isabel?" "I just want to give my condolences to you for loosing your father. I know that you didn't have much time with him, but I can see that you really loved him" "Thank you, how are things with you and the others?" "Well, I'm fine, and Michael and Tess is fine, but Max. I don't know about him. He is distracted" "Why?" Isabel told her what happened and that Liz and Max weren't together anymore". She looked at Isabel and asked her "Do you know what happened between them?" "No, Liz doesn't want to talk about it and I can see that it is eating her up. I asked Max if I could dreamwalk Liz just to find an explanation to what happened, but Max told me that Liz's dreams were supposed to be private and that nobody was supposed to know what is in them" Lisa looked at Isabel and said. "I can dreamwalk and I would gladly do it, I'll go now and then when I'm done I'll come back to you and tell you what happened" "Thank you, it would help me a lot". Lisa left the dream plain and woke up feeling uneasy she knew that it was up to her to do the right thing and she knew that it was the right thing to go into Liz's dreams just to find out what is going on.

Lisa went back to sleep with a picture of Liz in her hand as she entered the dream plain she was bombarded with a lot of images. Most of the was happy ones when she could see Liz and Max were together, but suddenly it all changed and as she saw the event took place she knew what happened. She saw the pain written on Liz's face when she learned from Future Max that if they stayed together she and the others would die. She knew that if that even took place she didn't protect them enough to help them with the skins. She knew then that if she told Isabel what she saw it would wreck the whole group, but it must be done. Again she left the plain and went into Isabel's dream "I know what happened, but I don't think that it would be a wise move to repeat it" "Please you must let me know". They sat down and Lisa told her what she saw. Isabel's eyes widened and she said, "Max must know what happened, please let me tell him the news?" "No, please you can't do it. I violated the promise I made myself to never go into another person's dream, but I knew that I had to do it. Now I know that if that took place I didn't protect you enough and I think that Liz must be the one to tell Max what happened, not me". They parted from each other and went back into a dreamless slumber. 

*******************************************************

ROSWELL

Isabel woke up feeling confused, she knew that she had to talk to Liz. She got up and as she got dressed she vowed to herself that she would go to the CrashDown and have a long talk to Liz, maybe she could persuade her to talk to Max about what happened. After she dressed she took the jeep and drove to the DrashDown. The only people who were inside the café were Liz, Maria and Alex. As she opened the door she went straight to Liz "Liz, we need to talk about something. Could you please come with me?" "Sure" Liz looked at Maria and said "Could you run the restaurant for a while?" "No, problem. Alex and I can handle the morning crowd". They went to the back of the restaurant and Liz asked Isabel "What is it you want to talk to me about?" "Um, last night I had an interesting conversation with Lisa. Apparently she can dreamwalk too and she told me something you might want to explain to me" "What did she tell you". "I told her that I wanted to dreamwalk you, but Max told me not too, because he knew that your dreams were supposed to be private, but she said that she would do it and that she would tell me what she saw inside your dream. She told me that she saw the Future Max looking at you and that he told you to make this present one to fall out of love with you and that if you didn't it might change the future completely. Why don't you want Max to find out about it?" Liz looked at Isabel and started to cry, "I don't want Max to be hurt about it, but it was the only way to make him to choose his destiny and not to let that future take place. I love him so much that I had to do it. Liz looked up at Isabel and said "Don't tell Max what happened. It isn't the right time to do it?" "I won't, but please you must not let that future determine your destiny now. Maybe one day your path would come together again". They went inside the restaurant and began to resume their duties.

*******************************************************

WASHINGTON DC 

Lisa was waiting for the two agents to come and get her, she knew that it was a risky for the FBI to help them now, but it was the only thing. As she walked to the office she saw that one of the agents were in her office. She went to the office and was just about to go in when she heard a voice speak. "I know what I must do, you don't have to worry as soon as I found the royal four I will contact you. Agent Pierce's sister is one of them and I found out that she and the group's protector is related. I will also find out where the Granolith is" Lisa nearly dropped her things when she heard it, but she knew what she had to do. She must speak alone to Agent Mulder, she went to his office and saw him there. "May I speak to you before we leave?" "Sure, what is it?" She sat on the chair and said "I don't think that we must take Agent Scully with us to Roswell. It could be dangerous" "Why?" he wanted to know. She told him what she heard and that Agent Scully is a Skin. "Please, I vowed to my father to help the four and I intent to do it. He decided to tell Agent Scully that the trip would be postponed until further notice and so would he and Lisa make the trip. He went to Scully's office and told her that they have other plans and that the trip wasn't about to take place. Agent Scully looked at Lisa and then to her partner and said "May I please talk to Lisa alone?" As Mulder left the two of them alone Scully looked at the young woman in front of her. "I don't know how you found out about me, but I know that you are the one who is now appointed to look after the four royal kids. I also know that you might know the answer to where the Granolith might be". Lisa looked at Scully and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I never heard about this Granolith and if I did I would never tell you". With those words she left the office and went to make final arrangements before she leaves. She and Agent Mulder went in her car and while they drove they were occupied with their own thoughts. She knew that Mulder was feeling betrayed after he found out who Agent Scully is, but she also know that if she didn't tell him this might have been a trap the skins has set for them.

They entered Roswell and went directly to the CrashDown where they knew the group was waiting for them. She told Mulder that it might be a long transition for him to know how close to the truth he is now and when they take him to the cave he would know what is really going on. She opened the door and they stepped into the café. Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Liz, Maria and Alex were waiting for them and Max was the one who spoke. "I thought you were coming with two Agents. Why are you here with one?" "I know that you find it strange, but I just found out that his partner is actually a skin and we told her that the trip wasn't going to take place". Max looked at her and said "We asked you here to ask if you could help us to find out what the Granolith might be. I also want to know if you found something for us to help us return to our planet". When Mulder learned that Lisa was telling him the truth about the four he nearly dropped his briefcase. "At last I found proof of the existence of aliens" Max looked at the Agent and said "We are just here to help with the war that is raging on my planet. We were part of the 1947 crash and we came out of our pods in 1989. Lisa came out in 1987 that is why she is older than we are, as you know she was sent to protect us. That is why we need her now, if she could tell us what it is we are supposed to do and we do it then it might help us to return home.

*******************************************************

WASHINGTON DC

When Scully found out that Lisa and Mulder left she decided to go and investigate the young agent's apartment. She felt that it might help the group to finally destroy their enemies. She opened the door and stepped into the apartment she decided that the first place she would look is the bedroom and that is what she did. She opened the drawer and it was there that she found the journal. As she opened it she began to read the inscriptions.

May 3, 2000

Today I found out that I'm a hybrid. I went to Roswell to investigate a symbol and as I did I began to notice that I have a lot in common four of them. I also learned that I was sent to protect them, but what do I know about that? I'm still young and now I have four kids' lives in my hands. My father told me that he would help me with my powers at first I thought that I just have the ability to change the molecular structures and telekinesis, but now I learned that I could dreamwalk too. Wow I couldn't believe it! Tomorrow would be my first day in the FBI and I hope that I can help them in this profession. 

When Scully read it she knew that when the others found out that they have other powers than that they know of Khivar would be defeated and that just couldn't happen. It was up to her to try and persuade Vilandra to join them again in the fight, but that would be difficult to do. She left the apartment and went to the office. As she entered the lab she looked at the blood sample, the evidence was there. If only she could remember what Lisa did on their planet then it would clear the uncertainty for sure? She took her phone and dialed a number and waited for a reply "Yes, what can I do for you?" the person on the other side replied. "I would like to make an enquiry about someone. She's the royal four's new protector the one we killed was her father. I would like to know who she was on our planet. The person told her that he would try to find out for her, but he doesn't guarantee a result for her. 

She placed the receiver back on the phone and went back to her work. For months she tried to stop her partner to find the truth about them out, but now it was all for nothing. He knows now that they exist and there is nothing she could do about that. She decided to read further in Lisa's journal to try to figure out who or what this agent is. All she knows is that this might help them in the future.

******************************

ROSWELL

Max looked at Lisa and then to the agent that stood next to her, he knew that if he want to know what is going on he must trust this agent before he could go on with his life. He went over to the man and said "I know that you must have a lot of questions you want to ask me and I will answer them, but first I must ask you to please keep the information I am about to give to you as confidential. The only ones who must know it is the group inside this café" The man looked at Max and said "You can count on me I won't repeat a word you say here". They sat in one of the booths and began to talk about what is going to happen to this group. Max looked at Lisa and said, "I know just how you feel. You don't want this responsibility just as I don't want to lead them yet. I'm supposed to have my future ahead of me, but now it seemed that I don't even have that anymore". Lisa looked at the young king and said, "I know that we are young and inexperienced, but we must do it". She then turned to Mulder and said, "I will go with you to River Dog so that he can tell you more about me and the others. But I must tell you he may give you a test so don't be surprised if he do" And with those words they left the CrashDown.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Indian Reservation

As they entered the reservation Lisa got nostalgic about the first time when she went into this place. She could still feel the angst of the revelation she got here, but that changed and it was replaced by joy. Not just did she found her father that day, but she learned that she also had a sister. She didn't confront Tess that week because she didn't know what Tess's reaction would be on this matter, but she soon learned that Tess was ecstatic to learn that she had an older sister. Just as her father and she got closer and closer, she and Tess became close too. They wrote to each other and told each other everything that went on in their lives. Lisa told Tess about her struggle with the FBI and her studies. She might have aced her major in Astronomy, but she didn't know how to cope with the FBI. It was as if nobody wanted to help her and when she learned that her father died she nearly lost it, but when she e-mailed Tess that evening she learned that she felt the same way. They were like psychic twins. They might not be the same age, but they were the same. They stepped into the house where River Dog was waiting for them. She looked at the old man and waited for the others to step in. When she could count all seven she turned to River Dog "Hello, Lisa it is good to see you" "You too" she replied. She turned to Mulder and introduced the two men. River Dog turned to Mulder and said "I can see that you believe in the strangers from not around here". "Yes, I do. My sister was abducted when I was 12 years old and since then I dedicated myself to find the truth. It is just strange to find the truth so near". River Dog looked at Max and the others and said "I think it is time to take him to the cave so that he can see the truth for himself, but before we can do that we must test his loyalty". He looked again at Mulder and said "I'm going to let you sleep and ask Lisa to enter your dream and so we would see if we can trust you, are you willing to do it?" " Sure". He went to the bed and climbed on it. As he slowly went into a slumber Lisa made herself ready to enter the man's dream. As she stepped onto the plain she saw all the images of what he endured in his life. She too could see the pain there was of him loosing his sister, but she could feel the love this man had for the work he did. She also felt the disappointment he had when he learned the truth about his partner. 

Mulder woke up and looked at Lisa and saw that she could trust him. "It is time for us to went to the cave, but we must be careful we don't know who might follow us. Like you like to say Trust No One". With that they left the reservation and went into the desert.

ON THE ROAD

Scully cursed when she drove to Roswell, it felt like everything blew up in front of her. Her informant could find nothing on Lisa Pierce and who she was. It was as if she didn't exist at all, but she knew about the daughter the protector had and that she knew was Lisa. Maybe it was her that she must convince to ask Vilandra to betray her brother again, but she knew that Lisa promised her father to look after them. As she entered Roswell she went straight to the restaurant where she knew three of the suspects work. When she saw that the place was empty she went to the nearest hotel to rest. "I'll try tomorrow," she said to herself. With that she went to sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

THE CAVE

As they entered the cave Lisa went straight to her pod. She could feel the memories come flooding inside her mind. Everything she endured in the past came and haunts her again. She looked at Max and Isabel and asked them "Where is the Granolith?" Isabel went to one of the pods and went inside, she beckoned for them to come in with her and as they did Lisa saw the infamous Granolith. The one thing that the Skins were looking for. She went over to it and as she took a good look at it she 'felt' like she was supposed to know what it was, but she couldn't tell them. It was one of the memories that she forgot. Mulder looked at the thing and said, "I just wished that Scully wasn't one of those enemies who were hunting you. I thought that I could've trusted her with everything and now she betrayed me". "Don't worry, I know that she fooled all of us, but now we know what to do". They stepped out of the pod and went outside. It was getting dark and they need their sleep one by one they went their separate ways. The only ones who stayed behind was Max and Liz, Max decided to confront Liz on this matter with the Future Max, maybe she could be more clear in this matter to him "Liz, I want to know the truth. I know that you and Kyle didn't sleep together, but why did you lie to me" Liz looked at him and tears came down from her eyes "Max, I wished that I could tell you what happened, but I don't know how to do it. Please don't ask me more questions?" Although he knew the answer to what happened he still felt that it was his right to know what happened. The sun went down and for a moment they just stood there mesmerized by the scene. It felt like nothing went wrong and that they were safe and sound. Suddenly they heard a sound coming out of the cave and as they stepped back into it they saw that there was a light coming out of the pods. Max went into one of them with Liz close by, it was then that they noticed that it was the Granolith that was making those noises. Suddenly they knew what the Granolith was. It was some kind of receiver, but what were they receiving? Max went over to it and saw that it was a history documentation on what happened on their planet. He saw himself, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Lisa and Nasedo fighting against the skins. He saw their enemies as they took over and that somehow Isabel was responsible for it. He knew that she was tricked in doing so and the last thing he saw is how their parents placed them inside their pods and the ships on their way to Earth. They left the pods and went to tell the others what they just found, but what would happened to them in the end?

While in the CrashDown Michael and Maria was fighting again. Isabel and Alex just stood there looking at one another. Mulder was busy looking over his notes and Tess and Lisa talked about their father. Tess told Lisa everything she endured when she was with Nasedo and that it was he that told her about her powers and how to use them. The door opened and Liz and Max came into the café, Max looked at the group and told them what happened and what the purpose for the Granolith is. While they talked about what they were supposed to do now the door opened and in came Scully. She looked at the five aliens and their friends and then she looked at her partner and said, "I know that you know where the Granolith is, I order you to tell me!" Max looked at her and said, "We will never tell you so you can forget it" She then looked at Isabel and said "Hello, Vilandra. Long time no see" Isabel looked at her brother and saw that he already knew who she was on their planet, but he knew that she would never betray him again. She then looked at Scully and said, "You can forget it. I will never betray my brother again. I was a fool in my former life and I will never make the same mistakes again!" Scully raised her hand and said, "If you don't help me I will destroy you all!" but before she could do anything Lisa raised her hand too and with a violent force Scully hit the floor and laid there still. Mulder went over to the body and felt for a pulse "She's dead". As he finished the sentence the body disappeared and there was nothing left on the floor. Lisa stood there speechless not knowing what to say. Isabel walked over to her and said, "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I killed Congresswoman Whittaker. It isn't a pleasant feeling, but we had to do it". They all left the café and closed the door behind them. They know that she wasn't the only Skin that was inside the FBI, but she was the only one who knew the truth about Lisa and now she's dead and she can't tell the other agents inside the bureau.

The next day came faster than they expected it would and as they stood there Lisa told everyone. "Don't worry we will keep in touch and keep you informed on what is happening with our investigation. I won't fail you" She went over to Tess and said, "Sis, if you need to speak to me call me and I'll send you letters too. We have a lot to think of". She climbed into the car and told Mulder that they could go, as they left Tess screamed "Take care of yourself!" Slowly the car disappeared and the street is silent again.

******************************

WASHINGTON DC

The drive didn't take as long as what it was the first time and when they opened their eyes again they were back in the headquarters. Lisa went to her office and took her apartment keys. It was time for her to go to bed and the next day she would begin the report on what happened. Mulder went to his office and took his keys too, he still couldn't believe that his partner could betray him, but now he know who to trust and that was the seven he met now. 

~THE END~ 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
